


Incubator

by heeroluva



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Stomach Bulge, Urethral Play, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Eddie is a sweating mess, panting wildly, each footstep a monumental effort as he struggles to return to his apartment.





	Incubator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Eddie is a sweating mess, panting wildly, each footstep a monumental effort as he struggles to return to his apartment. People look at him, wide-eyed as they hurry past. His stomach is straining hugely against his normally loose hoodie, and he’s quite certain the only thing keeping the eggs within his body is Venom plugging his ass, forcing him wider than he’d ever thought possible. He shakes with each contraction, biting his lip as he struggles to hold in his whines of pain.

“I hate you,” Eddie finally bites out as he leans heavily against the bricks of a building.

_Oh, Eddie, we both know you don’t mean that. Just look how hard you are._

When Venom curls around his cock and balls, pushing into his urethra, Eddie jumps and hisses as the eggs within him all jostle against each other. Venom begins fucking him then, quite literally shoving himself deeper and deeper into Eddie’s cock and ass before he pulls out and repeats the process again and again.

Eddie doesn’t remember the trip back to the apartment, only comes back to himself when he’s sprawled on his bed, Venom holding him in a reclining position his legs spread wide, exposing him. It takes him a moment to notice the tripod and the camera aimed straight at him, but when he does he struggles. “No, please, you can’t film this!”

_Is it not normal human practice to document the birth of their offspring?_

“Not like this!” Eddie yelps. His world tilts would Venom pulls out of his ass suddenly, and he feels like he’s about to turn inside out, his body trying to follow. The eggs shift and Eddie can’t help but strain, trying to push it out. He feels himself spread wider and wider, and he sobs at the sudden spike of pain, certain that something tears as the thickest part of the egg slips free. Except the egg doesn’t bulge, Venom blocking its progress, preventing it from exiting his body completely.

Eddie sobs again as he feels the egg being pushed back into him, the other eggs so eager to exit his body, being forced back into him. The egg is wedged against his prostate, and Eddie has never needed to come so badly in his life, but Venom is preventing it somehow, holding him writing at the precipice but refusing to let him fall.

_You’re beautiful like this, Eddie. So full of my young, already teaching them to fight._

Venom suddenly leaves Eddie’s ass alone and three eggs pop out of his in quick succession. It’s both the best and most fucked up thing Eddie’s ever felt in his life. He thinks maybe this is finally a reprieve, but Venom wastes no time is pressing egg after egg back into Eddie’s gaping hole. Eyes clenched shut, fingers knotted in his sheets, Eddie can’t help the high pitched whines that escape him. “Please, let them out,” Eddie begs.

_No, Eddie, it’s much too soon for that. Maybe in a month or two they’ll be ready._

Moaning in denial, reality fades away from Eddie as Venon begins to fuck him, slipping around the eggs, and causing his belly to bulge larger and large.

_I couldn’t have asked for a better incubator._


End file.
